Universal Convergence
Universal Convergence is a movie-based project created and directed by Jett Wills, and is produced by Morningwood Entertainment. It is his third movie project, the first being Day of the Departed and the second being The Greatest Threat of All. The movie's plot sees the Goruxian mercenary known as The Visitor in his quest to forge a weapon capable of destroying the universes aligned in the Convergence, while the heroes attempt to discover a way of stopping The Visitor from completing his master plan of universal annihilation. The movie is preceded by the "Rebellion of Realms" saga of the Roach Chronicles. Chronologically, it is the seventieth story of the Roach Chronicles. The events of the movie would eventually play a critical role in the following saga, "The Eclipse War". The movie also serves as the fourth and final part of the Ancient Evils Arc. Cast Protagonists * Roach/Gigabyte - Jett Wills * O'Ryan - "OOthehunter" * Chris - "SgtBlockBuster" * TJ - "TJtheGod1" * Alex "Rook" Miller - Tom Cruise * "Athena" - Julia Dietze * Alain Bourden - Anakin Nakamura * Jack McMack - Greedyselfish * Ben Crawford - Aaron Eckhart * Jacob Roberts - Patrick J. Adams * Daniela Knight - Jaimie Alexander * Patrick West - Shannon McCormick * Samuel Higgins - Clark Gregg * The Librarian - TBA Antagonists * The Visitor - TBA * Master Ronin - Mark Oliver * Echthroi - Clancy Brown Antiheroes * Nictis - TBA Story Prologue The movie starts directly after the events of "Fallen Empire", with The Visitor swiftly defeating the four members of Novus, as well as the already weakened Nictis. The Visitor soon acquires the discarded Dark Scepter from the ground, saying that their efforts to stop Nictis only helped him further his own plans faster than anticipated. Novus attempts to reason with The Visitor, questioning his origins. The Visitor explains that he was half-cyborg, and that he hails from the world of Sparvis IX, a world that serves as the homeworld of the deadly Goruxian race. The Visitor warns Novus of what he is capable of, saying that he was born and programmed to bring chaos and destruction to all worlds he visits. While The Visitor is telling his past to Novus, Nictis finds Jacob's discarded knife in the grass and attempts to sneak up on The Visitor. However, The Visitor catches on to Nictis' attempt to assassinate him, and manages to grab Nictis by his neck. Holding him in the air with his right arm, The Visitor taunts Nictis for his botched attempt to take his life. As Nictis struggles to break free, he tells The Visitor that he would never succeed, and he would die a coward. The Visitor scoffs at his comment, telling Nictis that his long journey has finally reached the end before stabbing Nictis in the neck with his wrist-mounted blades on his left arm, killing him once and for all. Horrified, Novus could only watch as The Visitor taunts them about this, saying that this was just the beginning before teleporting away with the Dark Scepter, dropping Nictis' lifeless corpse onto the ground. With Nictis dead, the Accursed Realm ceased to exist, and the universe was restored. However, the rift created by the warhead violently expanded even further. As other universes could be seen within the rift, Higgins soon pulls out his handheld teleportation device, saying to the others that this is far beyond their control, and that they need some extra help. Act I As multiple universes became drawn to the rift, The Visitor soon began using the Dark Scepter to merge the universes together in order to keep the newly-formed yet forced Convergence active. Satisfied with the progress he has made with his objective, The Visitor soon hears a voice calling to him. Recognizing the voice, The Visitor began to use the Convergence to search for the voice. Meanwhile in the Arc 1 universe, SEAL Team Five looks towards the rift in horror, with O'Ryan questioning what was going on. Higgins and the rest of Novus soon teleports in front of them with his teleportation device, saying that something terrible has occurred in their universe that lead to the creation of the rift. Roach asks the four what happened, but Higgins explains that he will tell in detail once the full team is assembled, telling the other to remain where they are before teleporting away by himself. While this happened, The Visitor would soon discover his dying homeworld in a state of disrepair. Horrified, The Visitor questions what has happened to his people before discovering his master, Master Ronin. Ronin tells The Visitor that following the conclusion of the Aetherian War and his disappearance, the Goruxian Armada fell to the Aetherians, slaughtering the Goruxians and forcing Ronin to flee, where he remained in hiding for over a century. The Visitor assures Ronin that despite the extinction of their kind, he can still end all of reality, informing his master of the forced Convergence he was able to create with the Dark Scepter. Ronin tells The Visitor that his own raw strength and the Dark Scepter won't be enough, saying that he needs to forge a weapon capable of doing the job more effectively. Ronin soon tells The Visitor that during a Convergence, a passage to the legendary realm of Uriqar will be opened, explaining to his subordinate that the forges of Uriqar, as well as the materials he has, will be enough to forge a weapon that will be able to destroy every universe linked in the Convergence. Meanwhile in the Eclipse Universe, Higgins teleports to a massive Eclipse Military space station known as the Oracle space station, where he finds "Athena", Alain, Jack, and Ben eating their lunch in the cafeteria. The four welcome Higgins to their universe, questioning why he had come to visit. Higgins explains that a universal disaster has begun, saying that if they do nothing to stop it, then every universe connected by the rift in his universe will be annihilated. Agreeing to help, Higgins and the four soon teleport back to the others in the Arc 1 universe, where the others welcome the arrival of the Eclipse Universe characters. With the full team assembled, Higgins requests that the team teleport to the Arc 2 universe, saying that there is a place they must investigate. Teleporting to the Arc 2 universe, the heroes arrive at the Dark Order supply station in Russia. Chris questions Higgins why they have come to the base, with Higgins replying that the base served as the epicenter of the disaster, explaining that if they need the answers they seek, they have to go to the source. Entering the base, the heroes are horrified to see the slaughtered rebellion soldiers lying dead on the ground. The team begins to search the base in search for answers. Roach soon stumbles upon the testing lab, where he discovers a dying soldier. The soldier soon reveals to the team on what happened, explaining that The Visitor broke into the facility in order to launch the warhead with the use of the Unistone materials found within the base. Roach then realizes what Unistone is upon listening to its effects, explaining to Chris, TJ, and O'Ryan that the Yin Blade's three blades were forged from Unistone, allowing the blade to cut through reality. The soldier then begins to explain that The Visitor also took a large amount of Unistone with him prior to leaving the base. At that moment however, the soldier is soon shot with a blast of dark energy, killing the man. The heroes turn around to see The Visitor holding the Dark Scepter in his hand. Act II The heroes question The Visitor on how he knew they were at the base, with The Visitor explaining that he had hacked into the base's security cameras to know if anyone was trespassing at the base. The Visitor soon charges up the Dark Scepter, ordering the heroes to surrender, or die terrible deaths. The heroes refuse, resulting in a massive skirmish within the base. During the fight, The Visitor utilized the Dark Scepter to imbue himself with dark energy, explaining to the heroes that he has barely scratched the surface of the scepter's true powers. As the fight continued, the Convergence continued to align even further, causing spatial anomalies to begin to appear. Using the power he had absorbed, The Visitor begins to utilize the anomalies to his advantage, bending the reality around the base before creating a black hole. As the base and heroes began to become consumed by the black hole, The Visitor bids them all a sarcastic goodbye before using his newfound powers to teleport away. Unable to do anything, the heroes are all consumed by the black hole. Sometime later, the heroes awaken within a massive library. Getting up, Daniela realizes that they've been transported to the realm of Divination, one of the first realms ever created by the Aetherians, as well as a realm that they've previously traveled to during the final Gruntijackal siege. Soon, The Librarian appears, welcoming the heroes to Divination before explaining that he has been watching over the heroes' adventures since their last encounter. Chris questions how they were brought to Divination, with The Librarian explaining that while most of the Dark Creation that once was in the Lamp of Destiny is now gone, there was a little bit of power still preserved within Divination that The Librarian used to allow the black hole to teleport the heroes to Divination. TJ then steps into the conversation, asking if there was a way they could stop The Visitor. The Librarian soon leads the heroes through the library, explaining The Visitor's dark history to the heroes and explaining that The Visitor seeks to forge a weapon capable of annihilating every universe interconnected through the Convergence. As this happens, The Visitor begins to utilize his reality warping powers and the powers of the Convergence to tear open a passageway to the legendary realm of Uriqar. Entering the realm, The Visitor discovers the massive forges of the realm, as well as hundreds of holograms depicting weapon molds. Inspecting the molds, The Visitor eventually locates a mold of a war-scythe/battle-axe, deciding that the design of the weapon is perfect for his cause. The Visitor soon began to work on forging his weapon, using the Unistone samples he acquired to be melted down in order to create the weapon's blade. As the Unistone melted down, The Visitor soon destroyed the Dark Scepter, removing the scepter's handle and putting it in the mold with the melted Unistone. With everything ready, The Visitor soon inserted the mold into the realm's fiery forge, where the parts began to form together. Back in Divination, the heroes arrive at a large crystal ball, which The Librarian explains that he used it to watch their adventures. Tuning the ball, The Librarian then sets it to spy on The Visitor, who was in the process of forging his weapon. Horrified, the heroes question if there was a way that they could counter The Visitor's new weapon, with Roach soon getting an idea, summoning the Harbinger. Roach explains that following the Ataraxia conflict, the Harbinger was stripped of its powers due to Xarcoh removing the Summoning Key within the blade's hilt. Seeing that Uriqar was a weapon forge, Roach explains that they could reforge the Harbinger into a stronger weapon, one that could counter The Visitor's weapon. O'Ryan interrupts, saying that The Visitor himself was still at the forge, explaining that if they wait for him to leave, everything would be at risk and he would easily complete his plan before the Harbinger would be finished. Patrick then realizes that if they are to reforge the Harbinger, they would have to do it while confronting The Visitor at the same time. Roach nods to Patrick, explaining that that was his plan. While this all happened, Ronin would find the Sanctorium, the Goruxian flagship, hidden deep within an underground bunker. Within the ship was a small force of armored security drones, as well as powerful impulse cannons built into the ship. Ronin soon saw this as an opportunity to escape to another universe in search of the Matter Orb, a powerful relic that would be capable of granting him eternal life through the energies of the Dark Realm. Using the Convergence, Ronin, as well as his forces, soon used the Sanctorium to escape from Sparvis IX and to another universe. Act III As The Visitor finished forging his weapon, the heroes are teleported to Uriqar by The Librarian, armed with the Harbinger and a small fragment of Dark Creation. The Visitor is surprised by their sudden appearance, but shrugs it off before unveiling his finished weapon, the Ragnarök, stating that nothing could combat it before engaging the heroes in a final fight. While "Athena", Jacob, Chris, Patrick, Rook, Alain, and O'Ryan fought off The Visitor, Roach, TJ, Higgins, Daniela, Ben, and Jack began to reforge the Harbinger in the background. As the battle raged on, Roach hastily forged the Harbinger with a newer design, imbuing it with the Dark Creation samples gifted by The Librarian. Just as The Visitor began to overpower the attacking heroes, Roach is able to finish reforging the Harbinger and jumps into the action, utilizing the Harbinger to block The Visitor's attack on "Athena". Furious over their persistence, The Visitor engages Roach in a one-on-one fight, with both of them utilizing their powerful weapons while the others looked on. As their final fight raged on, the Convergence around Uriqar began to end due to the Dark Scepter's defusal. While Roach was formidable in his fight, The Visitor was able to knock the Harbinger out of his hands before stabbing Roach in the chest with the Ragnarök. As The Visitor taunted Roach over his defeat, Alain quickly recovered the Harbinger from the ground, using it to slice through the Ragnarök's handle, breaking the weapon into two. As the energies within the Ragnarök began to surge out of control, Roach was able to quickly pry the blade of the Ragnarök out of his chest, using it to stab The Visitor in the neck. As The Visitor screamed in pain, the Ragnarök's energies soon overloaded The Visitor, melting his entire body and destroying what remained of the Ragnarök. As the others quickly rushed to Roach's aid, Roach explains that his wounds were far beyond repair, cryptically remarking that his demise would allow "him" to be one step closer to being resurrected before perishing from his wounds. As the heroes mourned over Roach's death, the gateway leading out to the Convergence began to close. Knowing time was short, the heroes are forced to leave, leaving behind Roach's body and what remained of The Visitor. As the Convergence began to end, the universes connected to it began to return to their original places. The heroes soon used their teleporter devices to return to Higgins' lab in the Arc 2 universe. Upon returning, the Harbinger soon faded out of Alain's hand. O'Ryan soon collapsed into his brother's arms, crying over the death of their old friend. Back in Uriqar, a dark portal opens near Roach's body. Suddenly, Echthroi and a couple of his cloaked soldiers emerged from the portal holding the Soul Jar. Kneeling down by Roach's body, Echthroi explains that the time for "his" rebirth is nigh before opening the Soul Jar, revealing Xarcoh's imprisoned soul within it. Echthroi soon uses the Soul Jar to capture Roach's soul from his deceased body. Telling his men that the deed was done, the three dark beings soon returned into the portal as it closed behind them. Epilogue Two weeks following the Convergence, all of the heroes had moved on, all of them returning to their own universes. As "Athena", Alain, Jack, and Ben discussed Roach's last words at the Oracle space station, an alarm soon triggered throughout the facility. Running to an observation deck, the four witness the massive Sanctorium warship shadowing over the space station, with the ship's impulse cannons preparing to fire. Seeing the Goruxian emblem on the side of the ship, Alain remarked that there are still loose ends to tie. Videos Forge|Main theme of the movie. Trivia * This map marks the first appearance of the Soul Jar since its brief appearance in The Attack during "The Hands of Destiny" saga. * Echthroi and the Prophets of the Soulless make a cameo appearance at the end of Act III. Category:Universal Convergence Category:Morningwood Entertainment films